<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Flowerpot Conspiracy by Triage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548546">Harry Potter and the Flowerpot Conspiracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triage/pseuds/Triage'>Triage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triage/pseuds/Triage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry awakens to Fleur having a bit of a "destructive home renovation" meltdown, he just thinks it's that time of the month again...until it's not. What on earth could it be? Why was Hermione shaking and looking like she was about to have a meltdown herself? Why was Gabrielle Delacour-Weasley about to explode? What conspiracy is the Weasley clan cooking up behind his back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Flowerpot Conspiracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~~{ *(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)* }~~</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Disclaimer: </b> <em> I, the writer, do hereby declare, with my semi-conscious faculties, and complete unawareness of my rights, writes, rites and rice, that I do indeed, own this fic, the ideas within, and the original characters that may or may not feature within this tale. What I do not own, but wish I do, is the Harry Potter universe, in which this fic is based. I also do not own a house, nor do I own any fruit factories, or the Porcupine Production Phylactery, where the fictional animal porcupines are created.<br/></em></p><hr/><p><b>Acknowledgement: </b> <em> Special thanks to my tireless beta, </em> <b> <em>Nauze</em> </b> <em> . Credit to </em> <b> <em>Brutus</em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>Liberty Prime (gomez36000)</em> </b> <em> , and far more people than I can name at once, who offer a combination of moral support or input and corrections. Couldn’t have made it this far without any of you!<br/></em></p><hr/><p><b>Self Promotion: </b> <em> I have a Discord server on my profile. If you fancy joining, you can find me there.<br/></em></p><hr/><p><b>Author’s Note:</b> <em>I have a thing for responding to prompts and ideas. As a result of being half awake and suddenly seeing my name being mentioned on Discord in the Flowerpot Server a few times, I took up the challenge to write a Harry/Fleur one-shot in as short a time as possible, both to prove to myself that I can do it, and for your reading entertainment. Enjoy!<br/></em></p><hr/><p><b>Harry Potter and the Flowerpot Conspiracy<br/></b> <b>By Triage<br/></b> <b>A Little Ways After Hogwarts<br/></b> <b>A One-Shot<br/></b></p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry awoke, it was to the sound of creative cursing in French, and the banging and crashing of what sounded like a bunch of pots and pans. Was it that time of the month already? He understood a lot more about Veela characteristics and nature now than he used to know back when he was fourteen, which was the first time he saw any sort of Veela. That said, as different as they might be with regular witches, or women in general, that particular time of the month, the one where they became the equivalent of ticking time bombs? Ah, that was the same. But coupled with the Veela tempers (or was it just the French?), now, that was stonking.</p><p>Sighing, Harry slowly sat up, he was going to have to go in there and deal with whatever had his wife so upset, even if it might earn him a hex just for trying to be understanding, or helpful. Maybe he should call Gabrielle and get her to help him deal with it.</p><p>He mentally snapped his fingers and had to veto that idea. She and Ron had just recently married and came back from their honeymoon a few days back. They were terribly excited about something, and Gabrielle was beyond ecstatic. He would be seeing her, the Weasleys, Hermione and Viktor Krum at the Burrow at their weekly get-together for lunch and/or dinner, where she'd let everyone know what had her so happy. Harry fancied himself pretty good at reading people these days, and given that she'd just come back from her honeymoon with <em>Ron</em>, a Weasley, whose family had something of a magical power for procreation...well, it wasn't hard to imagine just what it could be.</p><p>Fleur seemed to be thumping something on the kitchen table really hard, and there were repeated wails of "<em>Non! Non! Non!</em>" followed by incoherent cries, and then more French. Wow, it was really bad today. This just made Harry even less inclined to deal with this alone. So maybe Gabrielle was out, but he could ask Ron...no, no, that's about as useful and successful as finding a crumple-horned snorkack under his bed. At the sound of a thump that wasn't coming from the kitchen, the young man frowned.</p><p>Leaning over his bed and looking under it, he found a twitching nose snuffling up at him. It looked for all like a little plump brown rabbit, except for that crumpled horn protruding out the center of its brow. Okay, so there was a crumple-horned snorkack under his bed after all. Was this a sign?</p><p>Luna! He could always call on Luna for help!</p><p>Or maybe not. Didn't she just give birth to her fifth child last Friday? On the thirteenth, no less. No, that would be out; she and Neville would be busy with that for some time. He'd try Hermione, but she and Viktor were always travelling. Her longsuffering husband was often the one that answered any Floo or Mirror calls, because Hermione was usually so busy reading and uncovering ancient texts in libraries or lost civilizations. The man was a bastion of patience and understanding. Sometimes, Viktor claimed he wasn't sure if Hermione even noticed when he's gone for weeks at a time for his Quidditch matches, and they had twins, whom Fred and George all but strong-armed Hermione into naming them as the godfathers.</p><p>Harry wondered if Hermione would regret leaving her kids in the care of Fred and George so often one day.</p><p>So that left him with really no one to call for help. Time to man up and be a Gryffindor once again. He hadn't been one for years, and he reckoned he used up all his bravery and courage in his school years to survive and beat Voldemort, but there might be a sliver of it left. He'd go see what had his wife in such a tizzy, and maybe see if they could manage a decent enough breakfast, and then see what they'd do with the rest of the day. Or...maybe he'll just stay here where it was safe, and reminisce with himself a bit more.</p><p>He sat back, leaning against the bed frame, unsure of when the snorkack had hopped up from under the bed to lie in his lap. He frowned at the rare magical creature. He was no magizoologist, even if he did fund Luna's ventures and the Magical Animal Conservation Protection and International Enterprises, or MAGPIE, as Luna liked to call it, even though the G should have been a C, otherwise it didn't make sense, but Luna was insistent. There was really no plausible way to win an argument with Luna Lovegood-Longbottom.</p><p>He narrowly stopped himself from chuckling at the thought of Luna's last name hyphenated with Neville's. It did no wonders for them, that was for sure, but hey, at least they were madly in love, as their five children would attest.</p><p>So, back to the fact he actually found a snorkack under his bed, just when he thought the likelihood of that happening was slim to none. What was it his American friend liked to say? The chances of being shot by a rabbit is low, but never zero.</p><p>Considering snorkacks were basically just magical rabbits with a crumpled horn as their only indicators that they were not normal, the saying probably applied when it came to discovering one under their beds. Low, but never zero.</p><p>"So what do I call you?" asked Harry of the snorkack.</p><p>The horned bunny's only response was a continuously twitching nose.</p><p>Don't they love coffee? Luna had once said something about that.</p><p>That brought to mind what happened when he experimentally let his hamster, the imaginatively named Hammy, have a bit of Molly's Magic Mix, the coffee literally had the hamster awake for days, and flying. Fleur thought Hammy was actually a hamgon, but really, that was silly, Hammy didn't have wings, horns, or a long spiky tail, nor did he breathe fire. But he did have the meanest bite in the world.</p><p>It also turned out hamsters and hamgons were compatible. Though that shouldn't have been a surprise, since hamgons were part-hamster, and part dragon.</p><p>That reminded him, he needed to write to Hagrid, suggest something absurd for him to try crossbreeding. Maybe a guinea pig and a world tortoise. That would be quite interesting. And harmless enough? Then again, the world tortoise aspect might produce an armored guinea pig the size of a mountain, that...would probably be bad.</p><p>He could hear Fleur panting in the kitchen. So, she'd spent herself, but it wasn't safe yet. No, Harry knew his wife well enough after all these years. If he went in now, she might just gain her second wind and round two would commence, only he'd be the recipient. It honestly didn't bother him, and thank Merlin it only lasted a short time. But he didn't enjoy the fire extinguishing that sometimes came with these events. Veela fire was as potent as Fiendfyre sometimes, and it took such tremendous effort to extinguish them.</p><p>To be fair, Hermione and the Delacours had warned him about this. Gabrielle though, Gabrielle was something of an anomaly. She didn't have all those tempers or characteristics. Ron never had to deal with this. Then again, it was early days yet, and they'd only just been married a short time, as opposed to Harry and the years he'd had. Fleur had to wait for him, as he wanted to graduate, and she was nice enough to be patient.</p><p>They'd started almost right after the Tri-Wizard Tournaments. He'd been minding his own business at home, when an owl he didn't recognize was tapping its beak against his room window in the Dursleys. It had been a letter from Fleur, writing on behalf of her sister, apparently, Gabrielle had a bit of a crush on both him and Ron. Harry pointed out that Ron had been holding on to Gabrielle whilst Harry pulled Ron up to the surface in the tournament.</p><p>It went back and forth for a while like this for the summer and continued through his Fifth Year. Eventually, it just became Fleur and him, as Gabrielle began corresponding directly and only with Ron, and the two opened up to one another in ways neither ever had before with anyone else. Like all things, it started small. Fleur revealed that she actually loved the cold and the snow, and she was afraid of the dark.</p><p>In turn, Harry revealed things about himself that even his closest friends, like Ron or Hermione, didn't know about. It hadn't really been intentional, or rather, he had accidentally let slip something as he wrote. He'd been distracted by Hedwig's antics at the time, and while in an amused state, had casually mentioned he used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, and a few other nice things the Dursleys did to him during his summers. Normally, such glaring revelations would have caught his eye, but his brain chose that time to take a quick vacation, and he only realized what he'd done when Fleur's replying letter was a slew of questions that followed up after each other, and demanded clarification, and no, lying would only send her to his doorstep.</p><p>Being the stubborn fool that he was, Harry lied.</p><p>He learnt then that Fleur Delacour was a woman of her word.</p><p>Being a Tri-Wizard championship participant made her quite popular, and gave her lots of access everywhere, including Hogwarts, and she had literally been at the door to his dorms. And interestingly, Viktor Krum came along with her, though not to see Harry...or rather, not only see Harry, but more importantly, to see Hermione, who had apparently been writing to him.</p><p>The Tri-Wizard Champions all in Hogwarts again was quite a scene, and Harry learnt a great many things in those days. For one, there was a bond between the champions, created through the Magical Contract of the Goblet of Fire. It helped them all and as the bond deepened and strengthened with time, it allowed certain privileges and abilities. Which explained Harry and Viktor's affinity or familiarity with fire, and the ease of control they possessed with fire-related spells.</p><p>Or Fleur's suddenly increased skill in broom flight and control when before she had been little more than rudimentary in skills. Had Cedric lived, they would have shared his talents too. As it was, in a ways, Cedric, a bit of him, lived on in all of them, till today. Magic certainly was very interesting.</p><p>So, in relation to Fleur and finding out about Harry's less-than-pleasant childhood, it sparked a bit of a quarrel with Ron and Hermione, who were slightly outraged that Harry told Fleur first, but never ever told them. He explained how it was an accident and he never would have mentioned it. Ron was more upset, but Hermione grew thoughtful. She came back a week later and just hugged him, promising him that it was all going to be okay.</p><p>Speaking of hugs, that was when Harry learnt how affectionate and tactile Veela tended to be with people they cared about. He thought Molly and Hermione's hugs were amazing, and they were, but no offense, it held nothing to a Veela hug.</p><p>So, Hermione had apparently written to her parents, and received a book that gave her a crash-course on psychology and child abuse. Well, guess what? Turned out Harry was being abused, and the amusing (or not) part was that Harry was oblivious to the fact. It was normal to him, he didn't <em>think</em> he was being abused. He certainly didn't know. But Hermione said this was normal too. Most victims tended not to realize or think they were being abused.</p><p>She also understood how it would be hard to open up about such things, since most victims were taught never to reveal it. They were shamed into it, or even led to believe they <em>deserved</em> the abuse they got. That they had done something to deserve it. At that point, a great many changes occurred in Harry's life.</p><p>The bitter, spiteful harpy that was Dolores Umbridge was recalled by the mid-terms, thanks to an inquiry from the International Coalition of Wizards, which oversaw a great many things, it turned out, with education amongst them. And it seemed that with a French daughter to an ambassador seemingly taking up residence in the school, a greater interest in the school's safety measures and education programs had exposed a long-hidden issue.</p><p>Hogwarts was failing.</p><p>Dumbledore's claims to Hogwarts being the safest school in the world fell short of such lofty boasting, when just Harry's life was highlighted, and all four years prior had shown the school was anything but, with Cedric's death being the biggest debunking of the school's safety.</p><p>Then there was the education system itself.</p><p>The magical equivalent of auditors from Germany, France, Bulgaria, and America made an unannounced visit, and with the backing of the ICW, they inspected the day-to-day classes and events for two weeks. To say that they were appalled was an understatement. Harry had spotted them shaking their heads and muttering to themselves many times over the days. From their expressions, it was easy to tell their review was not good.</p><p>The American auditors were horrified to discover that History of Magic had all but stagnated for the last few decades due to the professor being a ghost. No student past twelve ever elected to continue learning History of Magic, because there was nothing to learn. No wizard in England had a detailed accurate accounting of the war with Voldemort, and it reflected poorly on Dumbledore that he had failed to do anything about this.</p><p>Several auditors from each nation just laughed outright at Divination and Muggle Studies. The Americans, who were the more abrasive lot, challenged the professors of such classes, inquiring of Trelawney how she actually taught her students any proper means of divination, or if she were simply more interested in just predicting Harry Potter's death, none of which ever came to pass, or Professor Burbage to explain conventional Muggle fashions and mobile phones.</p><p>It wasn't long before greater scrutiny was turned on the school as the reviews were completed, and several auditors all but proclaiming that Hogwarts would be shut down unless they acquiesced to the recommended (read enforced) adjustment to their education formats.</p><p>On a side note, several auditors had quietly monitored classes and hallways whilst disillusioned or under invisibility cloaks, and were even more appalled by the rampant bullying that occurred, exposing many students, a lot of them from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, followed closely by Gryffindor, and even a few cases from Hufflepuff. There was photographic evidence, to the initial embarrassment of the victims, but longer lasting and greater shame on the perpetrators, as the incidents were known or revealed internationally.</p><p>Draco had nearly been expelled just for some things he had been saying, right before an auditor, who was so sickened, she had nearly thrown a hex at the boy. But he helpfully revealed his father's involvement with Voldemort, and his machinations within the corrupt Ministry of Magic.</p><p>But Harry's happiest moment with the ICW was when they uncovered that Sirius Black never had a trial before his incarceration in Azkaban. There was almost no paperwork even for that. The miscarriage of justice broke open the dam, and a great many wizards and witches got a review of their cases. Since Sirius had escaped prison, he was publicly invited by the ICW to return, under the oath of protection, whilst they reviewed his case, and determined his guilt or innocence.</p><p>It took some convincing, but Sirius, and Buckbeak, returned to England. Because of Draco's folly, and Lucius being exposed as a true Death Eater (as everyone quickly learned that Death Eaters could not receive the Mark under Imperious, as earning the Mark required the murder of an innocent, in particular, the murder of a wizard or witch, and the performance of a ritual that nobody could possibly conduct whilst Imperiused).</p><p>It was quite a few interesting months as this entire box of dung was turned out for the whole magical world to see.</p><p>Few British wizards could hold their head proudly as they walked to work.</p><p>Rita Skeeter was having a field day of course, reporting all the delicious scandals that were just flying wild, and she didn't even have to make this up!</p><p>Harry was no fan of the woman, but even he could appreciate the colourful wording of the situation. He personally loved the Quibbler more, though. Xenophilius Lovegood had a flare for amusing anecdotes and explanations for all the madness that people were finding. Luna was doing better now that there were actual hall monitors and professors paid attention in class to what students were doing when their backs were turned.</p><p>See, all it took was a few simple spells, provided by the auditors from Bulgaria, which allowed professors to literally see through the back of their heads. Now, nothing escaped their notice.</p><p>Harry didn't know about that particular spell until a year later, when McGonagall taught it to him to help him in his fight with Voldemort. Though the ICW helped clean up Magical England a little, unfortunately, the Prophecy held true, and only he could face the dark wizard on the Day of Reckoning.</p><p>Hogwarts also had some serious upgrade in their lessons. And new hires, most of whom were foreigners. Evidently the ICW didn't trust Dumbledore (to be fair, he actually hired Quirrel, Gilderoy Lockhart, a werewolf (even if Harry was okay with that fact) and a Death Eater polyjuiced as an Auror) to get things done right. Muggle Studies had an American witch, she was a very outdoorsy redhead who had an appreciation for Muggle firearms...and rabbits…</p><p>She insisted on being called Firefawn, and her class was very popular. Even the most staunch purist melted and their opinions changed when she dragged her classes on weekend outings to visit Muggle cities, and she finally did something about teaching Pure-Bloods and even some Half-Bloods (including Harry) about Muggle fashion. Fleur had joined one of the outings, and all but kidnapped Harry, and with the help of Lavender, Hermione, Padma, and Ginny, had gotten him a complete makeover and several sets of clothing.</p><p>He finally didn't look like a beggar wearing hand-me-downs from a pachyderm.</p><p>Firefawn had won many Pure-Bloods over when she introduced them to a number of conveniences or entertainments that Muggles had which wizards seemed to ignore completely, such as movies, or fast food, mobile phones, and...computer games.</p><p>She had a hard time getting them away from the arcades. It wasn't long before even students who'd never taken Muggle Studies as an elective were clamouring to take her class, and when was the next outing? could they watch Jumanji again please please please?</p><p>Oh, and Fleur had been hired as a junior professor, along with Viktor. Fleur, Viktor and several other people came in bi-weekly, to teach History of Magic, not just England's history, but the whole world's. For the first time in likely centuries, students were interested in History. There was so much they never knew before. In addition to history, Viktor also taught broom lessons and Quidditch, Madam Hooch grudgingly shared the field but it was quickly obvious who everyone loved learning from. But as he was still committed to the sport internationally, he couldn't always be at the school teaching, hence why Madam Hooch remained.</p><p>Divination was divided between Trelawney and a newcomer named Ajax.</p><p>Harry personally enjoyed not having his death be predicted repeatedly, and was intrigued to actually be learning something from the class for a change, as Ajax didn't just allow an audience to listen to him going on about predictions, instead, he taught them how it all worked. He was encouraging, and never insulted anyone or accused them of being unable to learn. Instead, he guided students who had difficulty with the various arts of divination. Even Hermione returned to the class.</p><p>And there were far more new professors, many of them who taught Muggle subjects, and there were a surprising amount of students who took to them with such fervour, including Ron. Yes, it was a time of great change.</p><p>Through all this, there was Harry and Fleur.</p><p>It wasn't anything obvious, at first. And initially Harry had thought it was just because she had discovered his troubled childhood, and was taking pity on him. Not that he was ungrateful, after all, Fleur and Viktor's presence in Hogwarts instigated such a massive reform, and the exposure of the Death Eaters helped confirm that Voldemort was indeed back, and now, there were so many professors, hall monitors, and combat trainers. Sirius was also freed. Despite Dumbledore's protests, Sirius insisted that Harry would be staying with him from then on.</p><p>But yes, something was beginning to grow between Harry and Fleur. The amusing part for everyone else was that the last person to know or see it was Harry himself. Yet, Harry could see what was growing between Viktor and Hermione, and amusingly, Ginny and Draco. But himself? Nope, he couldn't see it. What would a Veela want with him anyway, beyond friendship? It was just unimaginable.</p><p>Harry smiled as he recalled how it started. It was a sort of a cute game between him and Fleur. One that actually yielded many interesting results, besides him falling in love with her.</p><p>So, the Veela allure was a sort of problem for most wizards and a few witches, but this was slowly handled through lessons in Occlumency, and prolonged time spent with her, resulting in them getting accustomed to it. Viktor and Harry were completely immune, be it through the bond they shared as champions, or because they were used to it, like in Viktor's case, since he'd been around the Veela plenty of times until he didn't even notice it.</p><p>Occlumency lessons with trained professionals helped Harry deal with the headaches he'd been getting and shut out the dreams Voldemort was using to send him false messages. And Fleur had discovered that because of the Goblet of Fire, even though he was only fifteen, Harry was considered legally an adult, and his magic would be viewed as such, meaning that Umbridge penalizing him for using a Patronus spell to save himself and Dudley from Dementors was unwarranted and an affront to the House of Potter, as it was equivalent to disrupting his education for the purpose of weakening the power of his House.</p><p>Dolores was in even hotter water, as Sirius, now legally recognized as completely innocent and receiving restitution for thirteen years of illegal incarceration and treatment as a criminal for no wrongdoing on his part, took umbrage at Umbridge (yes, Harry still giggled at that choice of wording), and all but challenged the woman to a wizard's duel. The woman was very quickly out of a job, with Cornelius Fudge following shortly behind her.</p><p>He wasn't quite sure what happened to them since.</p><p>While this played out, Fleur had made a game of ambush-hugging Harry. At first it was chalked up to Fleur being an affectionate Veela. But with encouragement from a Brazillian professor, Bruno, Harry learned a few interesting magical spells that helped him conceal himself, so he could return the favour to Fleur, much to her delight and approval.</p><p>His personal favourite had been the couch transfiguration trick.</p><p>Yes, he actually transfigured himself into a couch and waited for Fleur to settle in before revealing himself and wrapping her up in an embrace.</p><p>This skill was extremely handy, since at some point, one of the few remaining Death Eaters at large had come hunting for him. Bellatrix. Well, being able to turn himself into an innocuous looking refuse box meant the woman was fruitlessly searching for him. The Coin with the Protean Charm had alerted his friends in the Defense Association that he needed help. Bellatrix found herself the recipient of so many hexes and jinxes, coming from a mix of adults and students, that she ironically ended up as a permanent resident of St. Mungo's in a permanent coma.</p><p>There was some poetic justice in her fate, given what she'd done to Frank and Alice Longbottom.</p><p>By the end of the Fifth Year, he finally clued in to the fact he was in love with Fleur. Now the only problem was convincing himself that Fleur really loved him back.</p><p>Hermione had to clobber him one with the largest book she could get her hands on, to make him see that yes, Fleur did in fact love Harry the Dummy Potter.</p><p>That clobber unfortunately sent Harry to Pomfrey on account of a quite broken nose.</p><p>Viktor was taking notes and prepared himself with a charm to protect his head. Who knew bookworms could weaponize the book itself?</p><p>So it came to pass that Harry shared his first kiss with Fleur near the end of term.</p><p>That was a most fond memory. As fond as what came next. Thanks to the ICW intervention and wider range of education, as well as a class on Wizarding Culture and Etiquette, taught by Augusta Longbottom and a highly entertaining bloke named Manrann, Harry's trust in Dumbledore had eroded quite exponentially. He also discovered that his magical Guardian, likely Dumbledore, had completely and utterly failed to educate him on matters of Wizarding Culture. There was so much neither he nor Hermione had ever realized.</p><p>Just as Pure-Bloods could be ignorant on Muggle matters, most Muggle-borns and some Half-Bloods were grossly unaware of societal norms of wizards. Their eyes opened, Harry challenged the order that he had to return to the Dursleys, and remembering that as a legal adult (thank you Goblet of Fire!) and free of the Magical Trace, Harry really didn't need to take any orders.</p><p>The argument was moot in any case. Evidently, Sirius, accompanied by Fleur, Viktor and Remus, had seen fit to have a nice long conversation with the Dursleys. The last Harry had heard, they'd moved somewhere quite out of the way in Tristan Da Cunha. As for Number Twelve, Privet Drive? Well, it seemed like there was an utterly horrid incident involving a mangled pipe and a mysterious implosion.</p><p>Nobody was hurt of course, but shame about the garden.</p><p>The Horcruxes had been dealt with in a most novel fashion and a most timely manner. Harry helped reveal and publicize Voldemort's true identity as Tom Riddle, and with so many foreign wizards and witches (when and how did Firefawn figure out how to make her AR-15 belt out unlimited bullets?), they began to quiz Dumbledore and people associated with Tom's education and learning. They figured out, despite his attempts to control the situation, that there were Horcruxes, which explained his survival.</p><p>During his summer, Harry worked with Ron, Hermione, Viktor and Fleur to deal with them. Dumbledore, who finally gave it up as a lost cause (trying to guide and control Harry) provided them with whatever useful information he could supply, namely the Prophecy, and the Sword of Gryffindor, though technically, that was Fawkes, and with the Sorting Hat, who apparently liked to be called Salient, or Sal.</p><p>It turned out that the magical snake, Nagini, had been a Horcrux, too, and Arthur and Percy had succeeded in eradicating that thing quite efficiently. Percy had gotten lucky and fired a cutting curse right into the snake's gaping maw as it was lunging. Arthur placed a barrier between them, causing the snake to slam it's head against the barrier, and the cutting curse fatally wounded the creature.</p><p>What followed next was a most disgusting experience, when the snake violently exploded, amidst the dark clouds pouring out and the almost-human screaming sound they heard. The Weasley men were bathed in snake guts. At least they didn't get hurt.</p><p>Long story short, they dealt with everything, and all that was left was to hunt down Voldemort. That worked out quite well. Firefawn gave him her AR-15, transfigured to a rabbit charm, and when they publicly issued a challenge to Tom Riddle, aided by a scathing article that showcased Tom's entire history, especially highlighting his Half-Blood heritage and the fact he lived in a Muggle Orphanage.</p><p>It brought the man out of hiding all right. Harry had even had a chance to specify the time to meet. Harry, having taken some combat lessons from wizards and witches from all over the world, did something to even the odds in his favour. He made Tom wait three hours, and by the time he arrived, the man was beyond incensed and not thinking straight. Unaware that he was mortal now, all Harry did was ask if he could try an attack to see how poorly matched he was against Tom.</p><p>Playing to his ego was another thing, which Fleur explained to him and how effective it could be. Tom certainly wasn't expecting Harry to use an AR-15. And as gruesome and horrid it was to be the cause of death, the look of pure shock on Tom's face was almost worth it.</p><p>But since he used his professor's prized weapon, was Firefawn technically the one to kill Tom Riddle? That would negate any truth in prophecy, wouldn't it?</p><p>He gave himself a mental shrug on that one.</p><p>He finally got his wish though. The Sixth and Seventh Years were largely uneventful, and Harry was able to conclude his remaining studies in peace. He lived with Sirius and Remus during the summers, and spent half his time in France, getting in quality time with Fleur. He also had a large entourage of friends and family now that essentially followed him where he went. No longer was he lonely, or living in fear, and neither was he malnourished.</p><p>He definitely enjoyed French cuisine. Years of being denied basic foods gave him an adventurous palette, and he tried almost anything that was put in front of him. He endeared himself to Fleur's family and friends, and learnt French until he was almost as fluent as a local. Fleur's former schoolmate, Christophe, was something of a wine expert, and though Harry never quite grew an appreciation for the drink itself, he learnt to identify quality wine with subpar stuff.</p><p>That was when he learnt he actually owned a vineyard. Since he was technically an adult, the goblins also turned over control of his assets and possessions from the family vaults. This allowed him to get Remus a job, since most of the financial matters were way over his head, but the werewolf had a knack for management it turned out, and he was turning a profit for the Potters. Naturally Harry hired him full time, and a sizable income of his own for his work obviously.</p><p>It was good to see Remus in something less tattered than the clothes he wore.</p><p>By his Seventh Year, Harry's relationship had turned into a proposal. Technically, it might have been Fleur who proposed first, with the way she'd been hinting at it, and the way Hermione had been fingering a very large tome on Courting &amp; Marriage, suggested very strongly (read do it now you idiot) that he got on with it before his nose was broken again.</p><p>Well, she said yes. Fleur was quite ecstatic, but not nearly as ecstatic as Lavender or Padma for some reason. They had taken to avidly watching the pair over the years, evidently in love with the romance of it all. Viktor had simply said in a gruff voice, "Is about time!"</p><p>Though, at that remark, Hermione turned a vicious eye on the Quidditch star, and he gulped. So he forgot about his own relationship in the excitement of Harry and Fleur's story. But boy did he have an epic save. Harry had gone full traditional route. Picked a romantic setting, had a great and lovely time, went down on one knee, and made a heart-melting proclamation of love, and proposed.</p><p>There was nothing wrong with that. It's just that, to cover for his gaff of not proposing to Hermione yet, Viktor Krum made his proposal one of epic proportions.</p><p>He'd held a friendly match between a mix of students and professors. Harry, Ron, Lavender and Padma were tasked to get Hermione to the match by whatever means necessary.</p><p>It was evident why soon. The match was quite one-sided, and Viktor had caught the snitch in record time. As soon as he had the little golden ball, he had flown straight to Hermione, dismounted, and knelt down before her. He held the snitch towards the bushy-haired witch, and to her and everyone's surprise, the snitch opened up, to reveal a ring. The collective squealing and exclamations of "awww!" nearly drowned everything out, but Harry remembered it as something along the lines, "You marry me, da?"</p><p>Well, it was a most Viktor Krum thing to do. She agreed, thankfully, and then nearly changed her mind when he took her on a victory lap on the broom.</p><p>So went the double wedding of the century, at the Burrow of course. Fast forward several years later, they were caught up in the present. And Harry figured that it was probably safe enough now to approach his wife.</p><p>Picking up the snorkack and cradling the tame animal under one arm, he left the bedroom and ventured to the kitchen. The place was indeed a frightful mess, but that was one thing magic had in great advantage over Muggles, he could have the place spotless and clean in less than a minute.</p><p>Fleur was leaning heavily on the table in the middle of the kitchen, her arms bracing her, she was muttering to herself in French, saying, "What do I tell him?"</p><p>Now Harry was alarmed. So it wasn't that time of the month? It was something else.</p><p>"Fleur?" called Harry softly, but the Veela whirled around, her eyes wide and her face white as a sheet.</p><p>"'Arry!" said Fleur, "'ow long 'ave you been there?"</p><p>"Er...not long, heard you messing about in here. Oh, found a crumple-horned snorkack under the bed…"</p><p>He lifted the rabbit-like creature who turned its twitching nose towards Fleur, head craning forward, as if trying to reach her.</p><p>"Under the bed? How strange." Fleur looked rather alarmed at this. More than she should.</p><p>Harry was rather used to the strange, sudden and unexpected. It tended to happen to him very often, so the look of alarm on her face caught his attention. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Fleur's response was to clutch her face with her hands, hiding it from view as she muttered unintelligibly for a few seconds, and then finally confessed, "I don't know 'ow to explain it." She lifted a finger to forestall any reply, "I <em>will</em> tell you...just...not right now."</p><p>"Okay...but is it bad?" asked Harry with concern, he put the snorkack on the ground and his hamster and hamgon ventured over to meet the animal for a conference.</p><p>Fleur stared at Harry for almost too long before answering, "N-no...I don't believe so. But just...wait a while?"</p><p>Harry reluctantly nodded, suddenly worried. Fleur was never vague with him. Ever. His life and experiences made him appreciate blunt honesty the most, and she knew that. So her being vague, his mind immediately conclude it actually was bad, but she was trying to device a way to make it sound maybe not bad?</p><p>What could be the problem? They'd been trying to have children for some time now, with surprisingly little success. Then again Pure-Bloods seemed to have less children, the Weasleys being the exception of course, and now the Longbottoms, with their five. But for the most part, most Pure-Bloods tended to birth one or two per family. Harry's father being a Pure-Blood seemed to have this same trait. But while it was disappointing that she just couldn't get pregnant, they were nevertheless quite happy. Harry certainly wasn't complaining about the process involved in making babies.</p><p>It couldn't be their finances. After he left school, Harry worked with Remus to fully consolidate and learn about the management of everything in his possession. He was fairly wealthy and in honesty, between his and Fleur's financial net worth, they'd never be wanting for the rest of their lives.</p><p>He'd hired Daphne Greengrass as his paralegal, and she became tertiary manager in the absence of Remus and Penelope Clearwater. Remus because he took some time off to marry Tonks, and Penelope when she married Percy, who was now the youngest wizard to ever become Minister of Magic. Daphne helped him dip his finances into investing in young up and coming ventures and businesses much like Fred and George's successful joke shop.</p><p>That was how several young wizards and witches, working with Firefawn, innovated a new communications method for wizards: The Contact Mirror. Having seen the conveniences of mobile phones and television, many began trying to adapt such technology by magical means.</p><p>It was a few years of trial and error, but now, almost every wizard or witch had one on their person. The Floo calls were almost completely obsolete as a result of this. Harry had a hand in this. PotterTech Industries was an upcoming magical innovations center, and he'd hired almost all his friends from school into spearheading this venture.</p><p>So, definitely not finances.</p><p>It seemed a call to Hermione was in order after all.</p><p>After they'd cleaned up the kitchen and made breakfast, Harry had left to oversee his company. It was quite unnecessary, really, since Remus, Penelope and Daphne had things well in hand, but he liked to poke his head in from time to time, nonetheless, and learn what's new.</p><p>This time, though, it was an excuse to get away from Fleur, so he could make a call to Hermione. She'd know what's going on.</p><p>Fleur had tried to put up an act of normalcy for them, she chattered on about the plans for the day, but she could tell from the look on his face, that Harry wasn't buying it. She persisted though, and when she hugged and kissed him, she whispered in his ear, "I promise you I will explain everything soon. I just need time to work through this on my own."</p><p>Well, it probably wasn't too bad, but Harry wasn't taking chances and had Hermione on his fifth call. "Harry?"</p><p>It looked like she was in a massive library somewhere. Typical, but what little he could see of the background suggested it was somewhere carved out of rocks. "Hi Hermione...I think I need your help."</p><p>That got her attention. She was always ready to drop everything when Harry needed a hand. He explained the situation as best as he could, and Hermione prompted him with leading questions to try and get to the bottom of the mystery. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen today?"</p><p>"You mean besides Fleur freaking out in the kitchen and muttering 'What will I tell him?' in French?" asked Harry unnecessarily.</p><p>He thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, I found a crumple-horned snorkack under my bed…"</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened at that. She still had a hard time accepting that that creature really did exist, after all that time she'd spent lambasting Luna for her belief in the creature that so few people had ever seen. They were a sign of something, but Harry couldn't remember what.</p><p>As mentioned before, he financed Luna's projects and some of her expeditions to discovering long lost or previously undiscovered animals. They were met with a mixed success rate, but snorkacks were among the confirmed existing creatures.</p><p>The mirror was shaking! "Hermione! Is everything okay? Why's your mirror shaking?"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" The shaking stopped, "I lost my balance a moment, everything's fine. I'll need to look into this, I'll get back to you when I have something okay?"</p><p>"Thanks, you're the best." said Harry.</p><p>"That's what I do. I'll see you soon, Harry. Tell Ron I said hi if you see him before the dinner."</p><p>He signed off after that, but couldn't help but wonder why Hermione looked so amused just before her face vanished from the mirror.</p><p>The next few days after that were positively nerve-wrecking, but Fleur was continually tight-lipped. He'd seen her one evening as he came back from a visit with the Longbottoms (where upon informing them about the snorkack under the bed, had sported seemingly amused looks that they could not conceal before he'd spotted it) and Fleur was talking on the mirror with someone. She signed off before he could get a good look at who it was.</p><p>"'Ow was your day?" she'd asked oh-so-casually.</p><p>"Good enough," was the laconic reply, but he was more interested in why Fleur looked pale, "you all right?"</p><p>"<em>Oui</em>, I am…" she took a deep breath as she said that, and decided to turn her attentions to their meal. "I made your favourite."</p><p>It was a panini, he just loved the stuff. They enjoyed the meal in silence, but Fleur looked more and more ill as time went on. Suddenly, before he knew it, she was running for the bathroom and retching up. Alarmed, he followed behind her, helping to hold her hair out of the way. Something about this niggled in the back of his mind, but he dismissed it in favour of making sure his wife was well.</p><p>"Fleur, does this have to do with whatever had you so upset a few days ago?" asked Harry.</p><p>Weakly, she nodded.</p><p>"If you can talk now, I want to know everything. No more hiding." he demanded.</p><p>Again, Fleur nodded, but her face turned green, and she was retching once more. This was bad.</p><p>Rubbing her back gently, he comforted her until the heaving stopped. There was something so familiar about this. Didn't Ginny get this ill when she and Draco...</p><p>"Fleur...? Are you pregnant?"</p><p>She whipped her head to look at him in alarm, and then her expression turned to resignation, and a nod.</p><p>A mixture of joy and indignation mixed on his face. "This is great!" they'd only been trying for the last few years after he'd spent the first two years familiarizing himself with his investments and businesses, "Why did you want to keep this from me?"</p><p>"It's more complicated..." she coughed, "...than that."</p><p>"Is something wrong with the baby?" It must have been recent, but he was already feeling a bond with his child. When did the snorkack show up? It was snuffling around the pair of them.</p><p>"N-no, ze baby is all right." said Fleur, "But...zhere is something else. I can't explain it yet. I...I need permission from Molly Weasley."</p><p>"What?" That didn't make sense.</p><p>"Please, 'arry, please be patient. We're going to see zhem tomorrow, <em>non</em>? All will be explained."</p><p>"All right, tomorrow then." He could wait a day.</p><p>When it was three A.M., Harry realized no, he couldn't wait. Fleur's slumber was fitful, and she ran to and fro from the bathroom, until she had the sense to conjure a self-cleaning bucket. But besides that, the concern he had, and the fact that Molly Weasley had to give permission before Fleur could explain the situation had his mind spinning.</p><p>He finally went to his study to retrieve his old books on Wizarding Etiquette and cultures.</p><p>When the sun arose, he'd already gone through the book four different times and on a whim he tried reading it upside down just to see if it'd do anything.</p><p>The snorkack had joined him at some point, along with the hamster and hamgon. "'Arry?"</p><p>"Morning, Fleur."</p><p>"Did you try calling Ginny last night?"</p><p>He gave her a guilty look that said everything. "Draco, actually, but I got her by mistake. Or maybe she had his mirror with her."</p><p>Fleur sighed, "'Arry, I promised, all will be made clear."</p><p>"I know, but this vagueness and cover ups is making me worried, you know how I get when…"</p><p>She came over to hug him, and settled on his lap, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...this was all my fault. But...I will make it up to you. Okay?"</p><p>He gave her a weak smile, there was really nothing he wouldn't do for her.</p><p>Rubbing her back gently, he asked, "But it's all okay, right? You? The baby? Everything's fine?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes...everything's fine. But just be prepared for...some surprises."</p><p>As long as the baby was all right, she could come out looking like a phoenix and he'd be okay with it. "All right then. Think you can stomach anything?"</p><p>"Do we still 'ave any peanut butter left? Ze crunchy kind."</p><p>Cravings, oh no... "I think we have some left. Yeah."</p><p>"And lemons?"</p><p>Harry's eye twitched. Lemons and peanut butter?</p><p>"I can get some from the farmer's market," said Harry, and he headed towards the door. It would be a quick trip.</p><p>"Oh, and maple syrup, please?"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>So he had to make a trip to Canada as well.</p><p>As he was shopping for an extra bottle of peanut butter, some lemons, and the last bottle of maple syrup (hopefully she's not particular about the brand), his mirror started vibrating. "Yeah, sweetie?"</p><p>"Would you mind getting a watermelon too, please?"</p><p>"...yeah, sure. No problem. Uh...anything else?" Best to check, as the list seemed to keep growing.</p><p>"Grapes?"</p><p>"Coming up. Love you." He hung up, and sighed. He decided to grab the strawberries and a few other fruits, as well, since she seemed to be craving mostly fruits.</p><p>He gazed in horror at the durian fruit. The spikes and the horrendous smell was nauseating. He sincerely hoped she never learnt about this natural nightmare and craved for it.</p><p>He hit a snag when he went for the watermelon though. Somebody bought the last one.</p><p>"Fresh out, Mr. Potter," said the seller, "real sorry, mate."</p><p>"It's all right," said Harry, "d'you know where I might find some?"</p><p>"Can always try the supermarket. Them's always got stock."</p><p>A quick apparate and he was visiting the muggle markets, and he was in the fruit section when he heard Fleur's voice, but it was not from his mirror. "Molly, could I tell him, please? He's really worried."</p><p>"Just be patient, dear," said Molly, "we're all meeting up for lunch, and we can share the news all round. It'll be a lot easier if we have everyone in one place and just get it all out of the way."</p><p>Harry went around the aisle until he saw the Weasley Matriarch, "Molly?"</p><p>The woman jumped with a small yelp and she pocketed the mirror, "Harry, dear, what on Earth are you doing here?"</p><p>"Getting a melon for my wife...who you were just talking to a moment ago?"</p><p>The woman had the courtesy to blush, but she waved it away, "I know how it sounds, but Harry, this is women's business, and you just leave this to us women, all right?"</p><p>Harry had a stubborn look on his face, and Molly sighed, "It's just a few more hours, Harry, and really, it's nothing bad at all. Just...a bit...surprising."</p><p>"That's what she said too." muttered Harry, but he wasn't appreciating this much.</p><p>"Well, on with you, then!" said Molly, shooing him to the checkout counter. Like most other Pure-Bloods, Firefawn had to teach a class for adults, to help them truly orientate and familiarize themselves with Muggle technology and culture. Arthur, naturally, was a big fan, and brought his wife along. Thanks to that, she no longer dressed like she came straight out of the late nineteenth century, and knew how to use debit cards or Muggle cash. Thanks to the crazy conversion rate, galleons were worth quite a lot in pounds, and even the Weasleys could live a little more comfortably when shopping from Muggle markets.</p><p>It also helped that all the Weasley children were now adults and working and making quite a good bit of money on their own, the most successful being the twins.</p><p>Grudgingly making his way out with his purchases, Harry apparated home to watch his wife eating the strangest concoction ever.</p><p>Lunchtime couldn't get here soon enough, and Fleur was getting irritable with Harry's foot-tapping. Thankfully, the clock chimed just before she looked ready to hurl a hex (or a big book) at him. "Let's go then!"</p><p>All but grabbing her with one hand, he hurled the powder at the fireplace and shouted, "THE BURROW!"</p><p>Fleur let out a startled squeak and they were hurtling out the Weasley's fireplace.</p><p>"Hi Molly, Arthur!" said Harry, "Is everyone else here yet?"</p><p>"...you're the first one in, Harry." said Arthur, with a blank smile on his face.</p><p>"Ah, right then."</p><p>Hugs and hand-shakes were exchanged, and then the pair were left sitting on the worn sofa, waiting impatiently for the rest of the clan to arrive.</p><p>Draco and Ginny were the next in, with their toddler son, Richard, and upon spotting Harry, Draco's hand went up and for a moment, he looked about ready to give him the one-finger salute, but glanced at his wife, then just resorted to a quick wave, a nod, and he was looking elsewhere.</p><p>Ginny came over to hug him and Fleur, "We've got some amazing news to share with everyone."</p><p>It was starting to feel like a damn conspiracy to Harry. All the women were bursting with news. He already knew Gabrielle was planning to make some sort of announcement, and if he was right about his guess, and with Fleur being pregnant, and Ginny now positively glowing…</p><p>Was there some sort of mass pregnancy plot going on?</p><p>Was Hermione in on it?</p><p>Luna too?</p><p>The women in question were the next to show up, almost as if to confirm Harry's suspicions. Hermione and Viktor arrived via broom, and the pale colour of Hermione's face could be attributed to the fact she was made to fly instead of taking the floo, but Harry was scrutinizing her closely for evidence of something else. Neville and Luna were there with their brood by Ginny's invitation.</p><p>The twins, along with Alicia and Angelina, were next to arrive, carting Hermione's kids along. At this point, Harry started to think of the two children as theirs more than Hermione's. Already, they had a greater propensity for pranks, and they were still toddlers.</p><p>Ron and Gabrielle arrived, and they were very well-dressed. Seemed like wherever the two had gone, Ron had apparently amassed a small fortune for himself. Again, with the help of conversion of Galleons to Muggle money, they were substantially richer in the Muggle world, but the diamond cufflinks Ron sported suggested he struck it rich somewhere along the way.</p><p>Gabrielle, like Fleur, was stunning, and glowing. Harry definitely sensed a pattern today.</p><p>When he saw the same glow on Penelope and Tonks, he was ready to scream. Pregnancies were great, but what was the big secret?!</p><p>Percy, Remus, and Bill too, were all sporting dopey looks and smiles. Charlie was the only one who showed up without anybody. He was too busy tending to dragons to find a wife, but with the Weasley charm, it was really just a matter of time before he too was propagating an army at the same rates as bunnies and snorkacks.</p><p>Speaking of which, he heard Hermione mention she'd found one under her bed too.</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh, there was definitely something he was not remembering about snorkacks and the significance of them appearing under beds.</p><p>Well, Luna was right here, why not ask her? He made his way to her, but one of her little ones started bawling, and she bent down, whilst still cradling her newborn in her other hand, and started comforting the upset child. Well, she was a tad busy, he supposed he could wait a little bit.</p><p>Fleur, reached his side and clutched his hand, smiling at him, then watching Luna at work. The content sigh from her appeased him a little, and he decided to focus on the good news. He too, would soon be a father, and he'd have his own child to spoil silly. Considering the effort it took to make one, there was a high chance he'd only have the one. Looking at Fleur, he smiled, and decided that it was fine. And it wasn't like he would stop trying all the while.</p><p>Soon, Molly was calling in everyone for lunch. The meal was held outside, near the lake. Massive, magically extended tables and an open air tent for shade was set up for the clan luncheon. Well, clan, and friends, though through the Delacours, Harry was technically related to the Weasleys as well now, officially.</p><p>No matter how good he or Fleur were in the kitchen, nothing could compare to Molly's lavish feasts. And she had all the grandchildren in the world to spoil. In between eating, he was watching those that already had children, and Harry privately mused that half the next generation of wizards was sitting right here having lunch.</p><p>It wasn't even an exaggeration.</p><p>Finally, the moment had arrived, and the look of mild amusement on the Longbottoms' faces flashed again. What was it that everyone knew except him?</p><p>These were his friends, people he trusted and would die for without question. They wouldn't hurt him intentionally, he was certain. So he willed himself to be calm and just trust it wasn't bad. But then why was Fleur freaking out that day?</p><p>"We have an announcement to make," said Ginny, Hermione, Penelope, Angelina and Alicia, almost all at once. The girls all laughed and started offering each other to go first, and finally Ginny opted to go first, though at this point everyone knew. "I'm pregnant again."</p><p>Cheers and applause followed, with Ginny looking down at Draco, who had the same dopey smile the rest of the men had. It was almost like an imperius.</p><p>"Well, I'm pregnant too," said Hermione, who stood up once more after Ginny finished and settled down beside her husband, "I'll be taking a job here in England, maybe the Ministry, I believe it's time I took my duties as a mother more seriously."</p><p>More applause and cheers that went on as Alicia, Angelina, Gabrielle, Tonks, Penelope and Bill's wife all went through the same announcements. Harry was frankly amazed Luna hadn't joined in and announced she too was pregnant, though having that newborn in her arm just meant she'd gotten ahead of everyone else.</p><p>As everyone settled, all eyes began to look on Fleur and Harry, and he realized with a start that they were the only ones not to make an announcement. This was it.</p><p>Smiling tiredly, Fleur stood, still holding Harry's hand, and she affirmed what everyone was waiting to hear, "I'm pregnant too," and her expression shortened everyone's applause and cheering, "but zhere is...something more. 'Arry..." she looked down at him, "...it's going to be ten children."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Harry did the most logical thing there was for him to do.</p><p>He fainted.</p><p>When he woke up, he was wearing a bandage around his head. Apparently he hit it hard on the side of the table on his way down. Now he had a mild concussion, but he remembered well enough what caused him to pass out in the first place, and he asked the first concern he had, "All ten at once?!"</p><p>This would kill Fleur for sure, or complicate things for the kids. No wonder they were waiting to break the news to him. How did this happen?!</p><p>He asked as much and Fleur was quick to appease him, "No, no, 'Arry...not all at once!"</p><p>"Okay...explain." he demanded.</p><p>It all started with Gabrielle, apparently. So, there was a Weasley secret that was revealed only to the women in the Weasley clan, and once they knew about it, they could share it with their husbands. It was the Flowerpot of Fertility. There was a ritual conducted by the women, usually before their marriage and the consummation of the marriage, the number of flowers that bloomed indicated the amount of children the woman would have through their marriage. Molly obviously had seven.</p><p>"Actually..." said Molly, and the woman blushed furiously, "...it was eight."</p><p>That was when Harry really noticed how Molly was glowing, and he groaned.</p><p>Gabrielle had five, Alicia and Angelina had four each, Bill's wife (Harry had to make an effort to find out her name) had six, Penelope came in with the lowest count of the lot, with only two, and then Fleur, who, on Fleur's engagement day had learned about the ritual, begged Molly to be allowed to perform the ritual as well, citing the unusual failure to achieve pregnancy and Harry's wishes for a big family of his own.</p><p>Nobody was sure what brought about the results; perhaps Fleur poured so much magic into it, or her Veela attributes combined with the Weasley magic, or a goddess taking pity on her plight and overdoing the blessing, or all of the above, but whatever it was, she beat everyone flat with ten flowers blooming, and the flowers were resplendent and colourful. They would be legends when they grew.</p><p>The alarm and panic was how Harry would take the prospect of having ten children. Of course everyone knew he'd love to have a big family like the Weasleys, but ten?!</p><p>"Fleur...all of you," he addressed them, "of course I'm happy! I'll take ten, or more even...as long as you want it too."</p><p>"Yes, I do." said Fleur as she leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>When they parted, Harry glanced over at Hermione, "So, explain to me the Snorkacks."</p><p>He frowned, then looked over at Hermione and Tonks, "Did you two take the ritual too?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, and Tonks gave a thumbs up and a big grin.</p><p>Hermione was an honorary Weasley, like Harry himself, but more importantly, it turned out, to Ron's delight that Viktor Krum was very distantly related to them, which was why the family magic allowed Hermione to be included, and Tonks was related to the Weasleys via the Black family line. She had three and Hermione had five. As for the snorkacks, Luna supplied the explanation that there was a legend that a snorkack appeared under the bed of a couple who successfully conceived a child within the first two weeks of the conception.</p><p>That was when everyone showed their new pet snorkacks. But why weren't they more common? It required a certain amount of belief in their existence as well. Harry telling Hermione that he found an actual honest-to-goodness snorkack under his bed convinced her to accept and believe that the creature was real, thus, she had one appear too.</p><p>Luna had a bunch already, obviously, and it seemed like Harry and the Weasley clan was going to be full of snorkacks very soon.</p><p>"Well," said Harry, "I think we're going to need a bigger house."</p><p>The cottage they lived in would be far too small. Maybe that was how the Burrow came about, as Molly had more and more children they turned their cottage into a multi-storey building that had to be supported by magic.</p><p>Fleur expressed relief, that he wasn't upset. When she saw the ten flowers, she had nearly fainted herself, and hoped maybe it was a fluke. Gabrielle had gotten married and gone off on her honeymoon, to Las Vegas, America. It turned out Ron was a genius with cards, and he had cleared a few tables easily. Then he went and won the jackpots at the slots on his first try. Hence the wealthy attire and dressing.</p><p>No one would be left wanting anymore. And after the win, Ron took his wife, and...well, the rest was history. When she came back, she was already pregnant, and she had called Fleur to tell her. Part of the magic was the dates of the conceptions, which was why twins were common in the Weasley family.</p><p>Although they appeared to have children on different dates due to the times they had been married, if the women went to their husbands at the same time. The likelihood of pregnancies happening at the same time increased exponentially.</p><p>So there was going to be a whole bunch of children in this family that shared the same birthdate. Parties were going to be absolutely ginormous, to Molly's delight. The fun was that all these children were going to have an uncle or aunt who was the same age with them.</p><p>The celebrations went on through the night, and Harry finally had the same dopey expression as the other men, with Fleur joking about being a factory. Viktor commented that Harry was going to have his own full Quidditch team that would rival the Weasleys, since with ten, he had three alternates available too.</p><p>"Why not? The Pottersville Hawks," said Harry, "it seems like a great team."</p><p>The two men looked at each other, a wondering look on their faces, and then at their wives.</p><p>On a side-note, Daphne had dropped by at the burrow to drop off some urgent documents that simply could not wait for the next time Harry was due to make an appearance. While she was there, she was unable to take her eyes off Charlie, and neither could he take his eyes off her. Well, Harry called it. The two would be married within the year, he suspected. "I'm betting an even seven," said Harry, and Ron took that wager, thinking eight.</p><p>Twenty-seven years later, Harry was overseeing the town of Flowerpot, where his home and the Burrow were the center, side-by-side. The size of the town rivalled Hogsmeade, and was a fully magical town. The town was also known to be the home of the Pottersville Hawks, who was the first full family Quidditch Team in England, consisting entirely of Potters only. His firstborn, James Charles, was the team's Keeper, then his twin daughters, Frederica and Georgina, who, like their male namesakes, were Beaters.</p><p>The triplet sons, Andrew Remus, Victor Cedric, and Albert Sirius, were the team's Chasers, and his seventh, Selene, was the best Seeker in history, surpassing even her father. His remaining two sons and daughter, Justin, Roland and Adriana, were the team's personal cheerleaders and alternates. They represented England several times for the Quidditch World Cup, and even had the historical match against the combined Krum-Weasley team, coached by the legendary Viktor Krum himself, who was either the father or uncle to the entire team.</p><p>Being the Founder of the town, Harry had been elected honorary mayor. There were no small amount of redheads that ran rampant through the town, and it had only grown by leaps and bounds. If there were concerns about Pure-Bloods going extinct by not marrying Muggle-Borns or Half-bloods, they no longer had to worry thanks to the Potters and Weasleys.</p><p>As he lounged on his balcony with his beautiful wife at the end of the day, Fleur looked over at him, and she said to him, "Would you like me to try the flowerpot again?" as she waggled her eyebrows at him.</p><p>He thought about it for a moment, all the joys, the aches and chaos that resulted from the massive baby boom they had, and he thought aloud, "Maybe next round we'll have the lot join the Chudley Cannons, that'll make Ron happy."</p><p>In for a knut, in for a galleon. "Let's do it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END<br/></b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Author’s Endnote:</b> <br/><em> <br/></em> <em> Shout out to </em> <b> <em>mjimeyg</em> </b> <em> , who wrote this funny and amazingly smart story, </em> <b> <em>Ah, Screw It!</em> </b> <em> , it’s a do-over time-travel tale that crosses over with Stargate. Despite its title, it’s not a crack fic. At least, in my opinion, it’s not. It’s quite entertaining, and it’s pretty decent in length. I encourage you to give it a look. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> So I took 14 hours to write this in one go. Nice to know I can do it, but I’m not going to try again in a hurry. Brain is heated, body is rigid, and I haven’t eaten all day.</em><br/><br/>Reviews for the tale appreciated. Wherever you might be, I pray you are blessed, safe and well, and you and your loved ones are protected from the madness of the world right now. See you around!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>